


Ring Of Fire

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-13
Updated: 2009-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8093683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: If an Archer/Shran PWP songfic is wrong, I don't want to be right.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

Love is a burning thing  
And it makes a fiery ring  
Bound by wild desire  
I fell into a ring of fire.

I lay naked on his bed, absent-mindedly stroking my thigh and stroking my genitals into emergence as I watched Archer undress. Drawing the elasticated waistband down to his knees, he did a little shimmy, and the undergarment fell to the floor.

I smiled broadly, as my antennae stood rigid and quivered in surprise and excitement.

"Ohhh...by The Infinite One, pinkskin, you stay true to your name *all* the way, don't you?"

Truth be told, he almost became purple at his genitalia.

There was a throaty chuckle from him in reply. It sent a tingle straight through me.

"See something you like, Shran?"

I growled right back at him, then tugged at his hand, hard.

He lost balance and tumbled onto the bed, just as I had intended. I pulled him close, on top of me.

"I most certainly do."

I fell into a burning ring of fire  
I went down, down, down  
And the flames went higher  
And it burns, burns, burns  
The ring of fire  
The ring of fire.

Archer moaned into my caress. Our limbs were mingling, and that heat of his was beginning to ge to me. He rubbed his engorged membe against mine.

I ached for his friction, and cupped his behind, so we could thrust against each other. He drawled, "I...ah! I need...more of you, Thy'Lek."

I smiled at the intimate use of my first name, then surprised Archer by rolling us over, so that I was atop him. I lowered my head to pull him into a searing kiss-his skin holds the warmth of his alien race. My hands raked through his hair, and he responded by grinding his hips wilfully against mine.

An involuntary growl made its way up my throat. Archer moaned right back at it. I broke the kiss.

He stared back at me questioningly, then giggled as my antennae brushed against his hair. I lowered my lips to his throat, marvelling at his earthy smell, as he groaned beneath me.

My ministrations brought me further down, to a surprisingly furred chest.

When I grazed his left nipple with my teeth, Archer's hips bucked sharply upwards. It made me chuckle, "You like that, don't you John?"

I fell into a burning ring of fire  
I went down, down, down  
And the flames went higher  
And it burns, burns, burns  
The ring of fire  
The ring of fire.

He grunted in the affirmative. Just to please him further, I assaulted his right nipple with bites, until I was practically suckling.

His breath went short as I drew away, then blew on the wet nipples. My breath must be like ice to him. I nuzzled at his hairy skin, letting my anntennae play along his slight muscles.

Archer looked up at me, eyes clouded with lust. He was desperate, which was, quite frankly, beautiful.

He pleaded, "Shran, stop teasing me."

I bared my teeth, then completely surpised him by taking a headily scented ball into my mouth and sucking at it. I heard his head fall back down onto the pillow when I licked my way up his swollen shaft.

When I finally took him fully into my mouth, it made me smile inside to see him lose control, as he grabbed at my hair and pulled me down. At last, his hands were about my head, his hips thrusting wildly as he fucked my mouth.

The taste of love is sweet  
When hearts like ours meet  
I fell for you like a child  
Oh, but the fire went wild.

After only a dozen or so thrusts, he climaxed, pulling me tighter and making incomprehensible guttural sounds as he came into the back of my mouth.I lamented that I could not taste his essence, but that was the price of devoting the act to Archer's pleasure.

We lay still together for a few moments afterwards, until I inched my way back up the bed to lie by his side.

He grinned toothily at me, flushed and glowing with sweat. It was a treat to see him exerted like this, so I smiled lustily back.

I nudged his thigh with my burgeoning erection, reminding him, "I am not yet sated, pinkskin."

Archer nodded, smirking. As he reached across my chest to his bunkside desk, I surmised he had a treat in store for me.

He straddled me just above my knees, then produced a promising looking container.

"And what might that be?" I innocently enquired.

The answer was slathered onto my cock. It wasn't quite a liquid, but...ah. Of course. I bucked my hips into his skillful fingers as the lubricant was spread over my achingly hard genitals. I relaxed into his touch when he began to draw my hands to his groin, spreading my fingers with lubricant in the process. Archer breathed slowly, as he said, wistfully, "Prepare me, Shran."

Tentatively, I eased a lubricated finger into his puckered entrance. He hissed with pleasure when I brushed his prostate. Gaining courage, I slipped in another, and began to work them in and out, stretching him. When I entered him with three fingers, he winced slightly. Nonetheless, I persevered, until I felt not an invader, but that the space was made for me.

Suddenly, Archer tightened around me for a second, before moving so that he was towering above me, poised so I was just at his entrance. I could barely keep from thrusting, but he pressed down on my hips with his hands.

"I want to be in charge here," he said.

"Alright then," I said back. "Why?"

"Because I want to be the one doing it. Keep still."

"Why should I keep still?" I pompously replied.

"I have something to tell you," he said. "Just don't move."

I worked on not moving I could feel his heat, so close to encompassing me. It was maddening.

"Tell me," I said.

"This is..." he said breathily. He lowered himself half an inch.

"Oh, by Uzaveh..." My antennae were doing a little dance of appreciation.

"...my first..."

He went down farther, and then I lost the capacity for speech.

"...time with..."

More movement, as he shivered down me.

"...another man."

He was halfway down now. He relaxed the pressure on my hips and sat up straight, whimpering as he sank the rest of the way onto me, letting his weight impale him completely. It seemed to take him forever to finish the journey. When he'd arrived, he sat rigid on me, unmoving.

"Oh," he said, his eyes shut.

"You all right up there?" I whispered.

"It hurts a little."

I grimaced. I didn't want to injure him. "...sorry."

"It's fine," he said. "That's why I wanted to be on top, I knew it would."

"I won't move," I ventured, but it was killing me not to thrust.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked. In that position, I didn't really care either way, so long as he kept where he was.

"Do whatever you feel like."

"Like this?" He moved his hips.

"Oh, yes," I said. "Just like that."

"Or like this?"

"That's...that's good too," I sputtered out.

I watched him moving above me in the hazy light of his unlit quarters, and I thought that if he ever got any more beautiful than he was at that moment, I was going to die of overappreciation. My entire body was singing in unison with his, mymuscles spasming, even my eyelids were trembling uncontrollably.

He moved back and forth across me, like the robust rider of a zabathu, and when his legs gave out and he couldn't take any more, he laid down on my chest, with myself still inside him.

"What must you think of me?" he whispered.

What, truly, could I say to that.

"I think you're just fine, John."

"This isn't normal for our race. I mean, it happens, but...people of the same sex together, it's legal, and it's supposed to be accepted, but..."

"People cross antennae over it when you're not looking."

His lips twitched upward against my skin.

"Something like that." He paused. I could feel him breathing.

"God, a man and an...an alien. My mother would kill me."

"Your mother's not here."

He listened to my heartbeat for a while. I could feel the ring of his innermost muscles, contracting and relaxing as he worked them.

"Shran. That day we first met? The Vulcan monastery?"

"Where I beat seven types of plasma exhaust out of you."

"Yes, well..." He smiled demonically. "Consider this payback."

I snorted incredulously.

"It is indeed a torture of sorts. May I move, then?"

"Oh, please do."

I put my hands on his hips, as if to balance him, and moved inside of him, several short, sharp upward thrusts, each one eliciting a tiny gasp. He dug his nails into my shoulders until I yelped, no doubt leaving tny crescent indigo marks.

I came when he moaned. It was the sweetest sound I had ever heard.

A minute or so later,all my senses sorted themselves back into focus.

Archer was wrapped around me, nuzzling at my neck. I stroked his dark hair, and kissed his forehead. I could tell from his pulse that he was nearing unconsciousness. He murmured something that made my ears prick up.

I whispered back, "What was that, John?"

Tired eyes met mine.

"I said, 'I hope I'm not to hot for you to rest.'"

I smiled, and snuggled him closer.

"Better to sleep in your flames, pinkskin, than to be cold and alone."

 

I fell into a burning ring of fire  
I went down, down, down  
And the flames went higher  
And it burns, burns, burns  
The ring of fire  
The ring of fire  
The ring of fire...


End file.
